Various sheet feeder and transfer apparatus have heretofore been provided; however, because of certain design characteristics they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the apparatus is of costly, complex construction and is highly susceptible to malfunction; (b) the apparatus is incapable of readily accommodating sheets which vary in size and shape over a wide range; (c) the operating speed of the apparatus is such that it is awkward and difficult to integrate the apparatus in a high-speed packaging system; and (d) the apparatus is difficult to service and maintain.